


Just to confirm

by SomeAlmostWriter



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Dark, F/M, Junkos dead body, gory??, is this even Junkomaeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeAlmostWriter/pseuds/SomeAlmostWriter
Summary: Nagito goes to see Junkos body to make sure she really died, I wonder what happens next, set after Junkos death(duh) with mentions to Another episode.Idk read if you want, I need sleep





	

Junko Enoshima would be defeated, this was a fact, hope will always overcome despair in the end, it was absolute. Yet Nagito komaeda had to check, he wanted to be sure, when you hate someone as much as he hated Junko it was normal to want to see their dead body, right?

The survivors of the killing game left hopes peak academy and entered the future foundation. They left the door to the old building unlocked, many of Junkos other followers took advantage of this, what do you do when your idol dies? the person you sacrificed everything for.

If you asked the other despairs their answers would get morbid very quickly, necrophilia was even rumoured. Nagito had no such intentions, at least at first. He headed to the building after all the other despairs had visited, just to be sure. It was hard to explain but he needed confirmation, of what he didn't quite know and didn't want to particularly find out. 

The giant vault like door was left ajar, the white haired boy entered, on the lookout for any future foundation members but with his luck hopefully that wouldn't happen. The building brought an unwelcome sense of nostalgia to Nagito as he walked the various corridors in search of the elevator. He remembered his classmates, his teacher and his class rep, all torn apart by Junkos hands. 

She really was the ultimate despair, even Nagitos luck couldn't stop her but he ever want to? Chiaki, she was truly what kept their class together, in her own way she was their symbol of hope but she had to die. For Junko to become ultimate despair it was needed, for Naegi to defeat Junko it was needed, so why did Nagito hate her so much for it. 

Lost in his own train of thought, Nagito suddenly heard voices in the distance inching closer. Moving quickly and quietly, he hid himself in a random class room hearing footsteps drawing closer. He peaked through a crack in the door and seen two nameless members of the future foundation talking to each other while surveying the corridors.

"Do they know what they're doing with the body yet, and what about the ones in the science lab?"

"They'll probably bury the preserved ones but as for her, I know about as much as you"

This got Nagitos attention, they must be talking about Junkos body, hers was the only one that wasn't frozen like the others. Obviously Naegi and the other survivors wanted to leave the school as quickly as possible and none of them would want to touch Junkos body, meaning it must have been left there to rot, not a pleasant thought but Nagito decided to go anyway.

"Well they can't just leave it here, that's a bit..."

"To be honest I don't really care, once I don't have to touch it"

"Yeah..."

The talked about Junko in hushed voice that Nagito could just about make out. Their casual conversation angered Nagito, Junko was good at what she done, causing the apocalypse isn't something anyone could do, she was an ultimate and very accomplished, she was intelligent always a few steps ahead. Compared to Nagito, she was a god, for talentless nameless trash like those two to talk about her in such a way...

"Hey, how much longer do we have to be here, it's really creeping me out right now"

"We just have to check no more despairs came to see her"

"They do that"

The two had stopped right now just outside Nagitos door and he held his breath as he continued to eavesdrop on their conversation. He already knew his classmates had come to mourn their queen, the future foundation seemed to have figured that out as well, luckily for Nagito these two people seemed to be the only ones on duty now, and one sounded like a newbie.

"Haven't you heard, one of her eyes is missing and, some say one of her followers, was well, doing things with her dead body"

"Huh? You don't mean? Ok, get me out of here before we bump into some bomb wielding maniac"

In response, the other person sighed, looking down on the newbies cowardice. This was the first time Nagito heard about Junkos missing eye, he could only wonder what happened to it. His classmates, former classmates, were completely obsessed with her, it could have been any of them. Nagito wasn't going to do that, he just wanted to check, you would go and see you enemies body for confirmation wouldn't you? It really wasn't that weird. 

"We have to check every room first"

"We would have heard someone if they came in, can we please just leave"

"Fine but if anything happens its your fault"

Their footsteps became more distant as they left the building, the one thing trash like Nagito had going for him was his luck, that was always his philosophy. It wasn't much but it was more than those two idiots, of course Junko had so much more, men at her every beck and call, her twin sister the ultimate soldier, loyal followers and even Izuru Kamukura for a short length of time. She was a worthy enemy for hope.

Opening the door cautiously, Nagito emerged from the classroom and continued down the hallways and to the entrance of the elevator. He passed his old classroom and remembered when he was suspended for blowing up the school gym, he had warned them, how could the ultimate a shine their brightest after two deaths. His classmates never understood but they never needed to, once they shone their brightest it was enough for him.

Entering the spacious elevator he couldn't help but smile, he had watched Naegi and his classmates enter this elevator time and time again, he felt a bizarre sense of connection to them. He watched as their numbers dwindled but they kept pushing forward, he watched in anticipation as they pieced together the secrets of hopes peak academy and smiled with joy as they decided to never give up hope. Nagito also watched Junkos execution, the way she smiled before she died always confused him.

Just like when she killed the twin sister, guess that was how despair worked for her, whether it was someone else or herself, once there was despair Junko was happy. He had celebrated at first after the scene ended, more so because of the ultimate hope that had just been born than because of her death. He always knew she would be defeated but still felt a hollow emptiness and a need for confirmation after it happened, that's why he was here of course.

Pressing a button to go down the metal gates of the elevator closed with a creak and Nagito hoped no one was around to hear it, he couldn't be caught by the future foundation now, he had plans involving towa city. The ride down to the trial room felt longer than it should have and a wave of needless anxiety washed over the sickly boy, his patience drained away as he tapped his feet until the elevator finally stopped and the doors opened once again.

He waited, stalling for some unknown reason before finally leaving and heading towards the circular arrangement of stands, this was where they found everything out. He touched the edge of a stand as he slowly walked forwards towards Junkos final stage, the giant block that had crushed her. It had been raised to show a partially crushed corpse.

The smell hit him first and he raised his sleeve to his nose to block out the rotting smell. He took a few moments before walking over to her body for a better look. There was a puddle of bright pink surrounding her body with splashes on the giant block above her. 

She was lying face up with a single eye staring off into the distance and a hollow socket with a line of pink dripping from it. Her face was permanently set in an expression of tremendous pain that unnerved Nagito. Her usually perfect and sleek hair was ruined by the same dried bright pink liquid that covered most of her body. Her legs and most of her stomach had been crushed into a pile of rotting meat and bones, her entrails poking out from under her flattened stomach. 

The sight made him queasy but he couldn't will himself to look away, he felt the need to burn the image into his memory. It was a sickening mix of emotions that took ahold of him, joy and disgust with a bit of sadness, anger for some unknown reason and worst of all, admiration. She had done so much in her lifetime, it was kind of scary, she truly wasn't an ordinary person, Nagito could never reach someone like that. 

He stared before for awhile, trying his best not to get sick, until he finally took his sleeve away from his nose and let out a sigh. It was a shame she had to die but it was all necessary for the ultimate hope to be born. He had seen the body but still felt, unsatisfied, as if she deserved better, future foundation haven't even decided what they're going to do with her. What he felt wasn't love or hate, admiration if he had to give it a name.

He walked over to the stake where Celestia had been burned for inspiration, it was mostly burnt up now but sticks still remained untouched around the edges, if he could find some matches he could at least burn her body. Unsure of what else to do, he simply looked around avoiding the body as much as he could, he still wasn't completely comfortable with seeing it.

When looking around, Nagito found a medical kit and a dangerous looking saw. He left them beside each other on the floor in case he needed them. He looked around the burned wood some more until he did eventually find an unused match, the least trash like him could do is give her a proper burial.

He walked over to the body again and swallowed but he needed to do this, he would regret it for the rest of his life if he didn't. Placing most of her crushed legs on her stomach he grabbed her two attached arms and dragged her as hard as he could, stopping to catch his breath every now and again, luckily it wasn't that far. He didn't think about it much, he simply lifted her on top of a pile of sticks, pink blood staining his top and jacket in the process. 

When he was done his hands were covered in her blood and he walked over to the medical kit to find something to wash it off, pulling out a cloth he wiped it off. Something was still missing, he felt empty, like he had to take something to remember her by, something to connect them, like her iconic monokuma hair bobbin. 

It was a dark thought, from the corner of his mind. The only reason he indulged it was because he wanted the constant reminder it would give him of her. In a daze, he smiled insanely and grabbed the saw and medical kit before going over to Junkos still corpse lying on a pile of sticks. He took a needle from the kit and threaded some string then grabbed the saw. Not giving it much thought he took her left arm and swung the saw down like and axe before moving it back and forth.

Breaking her bone with bone crushing noise, he continued until the arm was completely severed, it was still in pretty good condition considering, it was a miracle any part of her still remained after being crushed by that block. Reaching into the medical kit, Nagito pulled out a long piece of cloth and tied it tightly around his upper arm to lessen the flow of blood, he rested it on the pile of sticks and grabbed the saw once again. 

A loud scream left the boys mouth as he swung the saw at his left arm, he started sawing as soon as he could and regretted not having any anaesthetic to take but the kit only had alcohol which he would need a lot off in a few minutes. Tears filled his vision as drops of bright pink flew onto his clothes and a stream of blood began to leave his arm. He went on, breaking the bone and all, feeling extremely lightheaded and dizzy.

He immediately poured some alcohol on the would causing it to sting painfully as he fumbled to the needle with the string. He found it and put his bleeding arm behind Junkos as he slowly began to sow the two together, the lack of blood unfortunately did not numb the pain, it attacked every inch of his body and made him want to run away in pain but he had gone too far to not see this through now.

He turned his arm over as he sloppily finished connecting the two limbs like an insane scientist, his arm was still bleeding but the pressure of Junkos arm against it had stopped it bleeding too much. He poured the rest of the alcohol over the wound and waited until it finally stopped bleeding. He raised the rotting limb and admired the perfectly manicured nails on it.

The reality of his actions had yet to set in but he laughed for a few minutes as a shock reaction, the room echoing his madness back to him. He looked back at Junkos body, he took a match and dropped it watching as the flames devoured the dead woman whole, erasing the last evidence of her existence, except of course for the stolen limb Nagito had taken. 

He waited util the body has been burnt to a crisp before leaving. He headed towards towa city, grabbing a glove to cover the hand on the way, kidnapping an ultimate and blackmailing another. Making sure the wound healed nicely, he kept it at his side.

\-----  
He would look back on it later with admiration and then disgust until he decided to replace it altogether. He looked at it as he would her, a mixture of love and hate, it was a symbol of the effect she had on him and when he got rid of it, he felt a bizarre sense of emptiness, one decided not to pursue this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that got very dark very quick, is this even considered Junkomaeda? Idk and I need sleep, unedited as always, I mostly write at really late hours to really early hours.
> 
> Thank you for reading, please leave some consructive critisicm and I'll reply as soon as I can.


End file.
